Series 1: Chapter 5: The End Is Here...
An old and new enemy comes, will Keira and the others survive this final test? Will they end this for good? Will everything they hold dear to them come to an end? '''WILL THEY EVER GET PEACE'?'' Chapter 1: He Returns… He laughed at his escape, relishing what he planned to do the one who trapped him. He stared at his pensive, watching her. ???: *''evil chuckle''* Soon you shall fall. Meanwhile… Keira's seal glowed a bright red and she knew what it meant. Keira: Erison… She ran downstairs, well more like jogged, for she was 6 months pregnant. She reached the others and they looked worried. Adem: Take it easy! You can't go that fast for a while. Keira: *''panting''* Err… Erison is back! Jim: What? Jr.: No way! Keira: The seal glowed red. Terran: I thought he was binded to his cell for all eternity! Keira: Apparently not good enough. We know he will bring his full might back on me, since I trapped him. Jim: We can do it again, can't we? Keira: Not that easy, he will probably expect it. We need to kill him. Jr.: How? He's still the God of Chaos! Keira: No matter, he HAS to die. Terran: She's right. How is the question… Keira: I have a plan… well to make sure I keep the baby safe till he or she is born. How is Kikita's training? Terran: She and Jake are training well, and might I suggest us taking over the Coronation Wedding? Keira: *''sigh''* …Fine. We better think of a defensive plan. ???: Not on my watch. Matthew had entered the room. Keira: Why not Matthew? Matthew: We need an OFFENSIVE. Keira: Well we need a defensive because of this *''points at belly''* Matthew: True… Terran: Let's stick with defensive. Matthew: Alright. They built their plan, and Terran and Sarah planned Kikita's wedding. Keira went to the Eternal Garden to visit her mother, Kikita, of whom she named her child after. Keira: Hi mom… uh… I know you know what's happening and all… and uh… I only wish you could tell me why… *''sigh''* She went back inside, and the rose that lay on the grave sparkled a little. Chapter 2: Worry… They discussed the defensive plan for an hour or so. After their meeting, Adem and Keira went to their sleeping quarters, where Keira resided at the balcony. Adem never liked to see her upset, it made him upset just to see her upset. Adem: Keira…? Keira: Hmm?'' She said in a worried, burdened tone.'' Adem: You really need to cheer up. Keira: Our children are in danger; our family is in danger, our kingdom, OUR LIVLIHOOD! HOW CAN I POSSIBLY CHEER UP? Adem looked shocked at how Keira responded. Keira knew and apologized for yelling. Keira: I just… can't help but worry. Adem: I worry too, but I try to hide it, so others won't worry. Keira: I've tried… Adem: I can help you; you just have to let me. He wrapped his arms around her, and she gave a sigh and they watched the sun set. Meanwhile… The God watched this, and gagged at the sight. Erison: Mushy romantics… how pathetic. A grey haired woman and his daughter walked in. Rosa: I know, Brother. Erisa: What you expect Father? Erison: Unfortunately I never heard their plan. Erisa: Of course, she has an Eco field, be thankful you managed to – His pensive turned white, as a block. Erisa: Never mind. Erison: We have a long wait ahead of us… Meanwhile… Everyone prepared for rest and patrols, as all waited for the birth of a new child. Chapter 3: Many Months of Waiting… Many months had passed, and it was so close to time for the new child to be born. Erison had been trying to watch, but he got merely glimpses. Adem had been teaching Keira on how to appear happy, and not to show worry. Everyone had been on guard, training hard in the training room. '' ''Time wasn't on their side. Keira: Adem… gather the nurses. Adem: Why? Is it time? Keira: Yes. She said in a soft voice, straining to not scream her lungs out. Adem did as she said, and the others took notice and followed. The men remained outside, while the women went in the room. After many hours, the men hear a baby cry, and knew that they could come in. The nurses healed Keira up to full strength and gave her new child to her. Keira: It's a boy. Jim: Whatcha gonna name him? Adem: Why not name him Kane Jimani? Keira: Very unique… very well. The child was taken to Haven City for safety, since they had a war coming to here. Time wasn't a luxury they could afford anymore. Chapter 4: Trouble in Paradise Everyone had his or her things ready, in case there was an attack. Night had fallen, and Keira stood on the balcony, staring out at the horizon. Adem: Keira, are you ready for this? He asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Keira: I was not when my journey began, so how can I be ready now? Adem kissed her neck and looked into her eyes and she looked back into his, hers the emerald-jade, and his eyes sky blue, each reflecting the others'. Adem: Because you have grown from then, you are stronger, and better; you have us by your side, and this time it will all end. Keira: What if the end is not what we wanted... Then they both saw a bright flash of light just miles outside the city. They knew instantly what was happening. Adem and Keira ran with their gear and items equipped, meeting the others outside the palace, toward their new battlefield. Chapter 5: So Much Destruction… Keira: BATTLESTATIONS! She roared to her troops as she rode on her jet-board toward the outside of the city. '' ''Jim, Jr., Terran, Matthew, Sarah, Paloma, Kat, and Adem were behind her, waiting for a sign from their enemy. They were several miles from the city when the enemy appeared. Erison, Eris, Erisa, Rosa, and their army were facing Keira and her army. For a moment, cold, hatred looks were the only things breaking 'the prolonged silence. Keira and Erison: CHARGE! Both their armies clashed at once; blood, bodies, dust, sweat and tears filled the air and ground. Keira and Erison, Eris and Adem, Erisa and Sarah, Paloma and Rosa; everyone practically had their own targets. In each of those fights, neither side gave in; both wanted it to end desperately, for they wanted the other dead. They looked like graceful ballerinas as they fought. Keira: I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE! DIE! She roared at Erison, swinging her glaive at his sword. Erison: I WILL WIN, AND I WILL KILL EVERYONE, INCLUDING YOU! He roared back. '' ''Both sides were down to their main and best fighters. The others stopped fighting, taking a breather, except Keira and Erison. Everyone watched, seeing Keira and Erison's eyes full of fire, one with good, and the other with evil. Keira charged and jumped, lunging, at him with all she had. He blocked, but she had her daggers out, and stabbed him in his side. She did it multiple times, and he then fell, dead. The others did the same as the opposing side was distracted. One by one, the enemies fell. Chapter 6: Aftermath… They returned, battle-worn, and a little bloody. They went to sleep, and in the morning, and all were healed and rejuvenated. Adem and Keira stayed in their room. Keira woke and stood on the balcony. Adem: *''wraps arms around''* Hello beautiful. Keira: *''leans into''* Hey. *''smiles''* I did not think you would wake up… Adem: Well, same to you, Miss I-wake-up-with-the-sun morning person. Keira: *''giggle''* Well, you are in a good mood. Adem: That is because I am with you, that why. He kissed her neck and reached her lips, and she wrapped her arms around him. He scooped her up, sat her on the bed, and their passion-filled kisses continued, but at a slow pace. '' ''After 3 hours... Keira: *''panting''* I love you. Adem: I love you too, Keira. They continued all morning, each getting a fill of the pleasure and enjoyment of each other, like it was their last... Chapter 7: The Epilogue 1000 years in the future…. Kayline: Javier, wait up! *''panting''* Kayline: The descendent of Keira. Javier: The descendent of Jimani. Javier: C'mon beautiful, your going to miss the surprise. He took her to Haven/Holy forest, to the tree of life. It was night, and the fireflies sparkled. Kayline: Wow… Peace has finally come… Category:Fan Stories